ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaena Glenmore
Elaena Glenmore is a main character and the childhood sweetheart and potential betrothed of Rodrik Forrester. Born at Rillwater Crossing to Lord and Lady Glenmore, she is the eldest Glenmore child. The only other known sibling is her younger brother, Arthur. Character Elaena seems to be a sweet woman who cares for her family. While she clearly shares a romantic bond with Rodrik, even showing that they also were going to have sex in the game but it got ruined. Ironically, she argues that they should remain businesslike and logical regarding their union. However, Elaena is determined and knows what she wants. She is certain that Gryff 'has to go' so that she can avoid marrying him and marry Rodrik instead. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Elaena first appears when Rodrik meets with her to secure the betrothal. Depending on Rodrik's choices (and Mira's choice to forge Margaery's letter), the betrothal will either be kept or lost. She seems to deeply care for Rodrik, and feels bad for him if she has to refuse. She is glad if Rodrik did not kiss Lord Whitehill's ring. Sons of Winter Elaena appears with her brother and the Glenmore Elite Guard in the Ironwood Grove, where Ser Royland is training Rodrik how to fight with his injured leg. She tells Rodrik that the betrothal between them, whether Rodrik secured it or not in the previous episode, will not carry on. She further explains that Ludd Whitehill paid Elaena's father a visit and convinced him to have Elaena marry Gryff Whitehill instead. Her brother Arthur voices his shock from Lord Glenmore's accepting the offer and declares that the Glenmore Elite Guard is Rodrik's if Gryff is taken down. Rodrik can promise Elaena to kill Gryff or not, but either way, you are not able to. Elaena then asks everyone to give her and Rodrik some privacy. Rodrik can choose to kiss her or say farewell. Later on, Elaena, Rodrik, Arthur and the Elite Guard go inside the Great Hall, and Rodrik tells them to come out when he strikes his cane. Gryff questions why Elaena is here, and she proclaims she'd rather marry a dead horse than him. She stands there and watches Rodrik (determinantly) maim Gryff, saying Gryff looks like he 'wants more' if Rodrik hesitates. When Lady Forrester stops Rodrik, Elaena accepts and says it's okay not to kill Gryff right now. It is assumed she stayed at Ironrath when Rodrik, Royland/Duncan, Lady Forrester and the Glenmore Elite Guard (determinantly) headed to Highpoint. Her fate at this point of the story was unknown due to Ironrath being empty and Ramsay Snow showing up at the end of the episode. A Nest of Vipers Elaena first appears demanding to know where her brother, Arthur, is. She then sees his corpse on the corpse cart and runs to mourn her brother. If Arthur was brought to Highpoint, she will be angry at Rodrik for taking him there. If Arthur stayed back at Ironrath, she will say it was her fault that she brought Arthur into the affair. Rodrik can either tell her that she isn't alone when Elaena tries to leave, or let her leave alone. If Rodrik tells her that she isn't alone, she will later be seen in bed with Rodrik, presumably naked. Talia comes in and is visibly embarrassed to see her brother and Elaena in bed together. As Talia asks to speak with Rodrik privately, Elaena understands and grabs a blanket to cover herself and leaves the room. The Ice Dragon In Rodrik's version of the episode, Elaena appears by Rodrik's side as the Whitehills approach Ironrath. Maester Ortengryn begs her to flee Ironrath for the Riverlands where the Glenmores have cousins, reminding her of what happens to women in war. Rodrik may convince her to leave, and if he does, she leaves saddened. If Rodrik does not, later, after Rodrik kills Harys, he will witness a screaming Elaena being dragged away by a Whitehill soldier, but will be too injured to save her. Either way, her fate is unknown. In Asher's version of the episode, Elaena appears extremely saddened by Rodrik's death and presumably leaves. Her fate is unknown due to her not being seen during the Battle of Ironrath. Appearances Relationships Arthur Glenmore Arthur and Elaena seem to be on good terms, as they are siblings and noticeably care about each other. This is shown from Arthur's anger and concern after hearing she is to be married off to Gryff Whitehill instead of Rodrik Forrester. Rodrik Forrester Elaena had or has a clearly romantic relationship with Rodrik. They were betrothed at one point (or still are, depending on player choices) and care deeply for one another. Regarding Rodrik's facial scars, she tells Rodrik she loves him for who he is regardless of how he looks, though notes that the marriage may not be able to go through if the Whitehills are a threat. Later in 'The Sons of Winter', regardless of Rodrik's choices in 'The Lost Lords', Elaena returns to Ironrath to seek Rodrik's help to avoid marrying Gryff Whitehill, saying she would rather marry Rodrik than Gryff. Soon after that, Elaena apologizes to Rodrik and, depending on his choices in 'The Lost Lords', suggests to Rodrik that the two of them marry after the Whitehill incident. Rodrik has the choice to kiss her or say farewell. In 'A Nest of Vipers', after their discussion in the Ironwood Grove, the two may also be shown being in bed together if Rodrik tells Elaena that she is not alone, solidifying their deep level of intimacy. If Rodrik is killed Eleana falls into depression and has lost faith for the Forresters. Ludd Whitehill Elaena shows absolute scorn for Ludd, and appears to openly dislike the Whitehills. Ludd informs her that Gryff Whitehill needs a bride, suggesting he would willingly unite with the Glenmores—more than likely for their soldiers alone. Gryff Whitehill Elaena exerts much disdain at Gryff for his father's threatening her family and her forced betrothal to Gryff. Gryff threatens to hit Elaena after she boldly declares she would rather marry a dead horse than him, and orders her to "watch her bloody tongue". Talia Forrester Talia and Elaena seem to like each other. In 'Sons of Winter', Talia is visibly glad to see Elaena back at Ironrath and says that she is excited that they will be sisters some day. References Category:House Glenmore Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unknown Category:Main Characters